onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Linlin/History
Past Mother Carmel and the Sheep's House Linlin was born to normal human parents, but she was large even as a child. When she was five, unbeknownst to her, she was exiled from her homeland for her uncontrollable behaviors and many casualties she unintentionally caused, and her parents were forced to abandon her on Elbaf in the hopes that she would be taken in by Mother Carmel, lying to her that they would pick her up later. After spending a long time on the shore, Linlin was taken in by Mother Carmel to the Sheep's House, a place where she took care of children of all race or status. During her stay, Linlin was prone to physically hurting her housemates. On one occasion, she tried to help a wolf and a bear get along, but she accidentally killed the bear after it ate the wolf. Despite Linlin's mistakes, Carmel understood and forgave her. On the day before the Winter Solstice festival, Linlin and the Sheep's House children were invited to take part in a feast, and Linlin was instantly attracted to the semla served to her. The festival then began, and all residents of Elbaf had to fast for 12 days in order to partake in the festival at the end. Linlin suffered as she kept craving food, and on the seventh day, she finally snapped and went on a rampage to get semla. Causing destruction throughout the village and taking down multiple giants without receiving a scratch, Linlin's actions were deemed to be heresy by Jorul, who attacked her despite Carmel's pleas. However, Linlin shattered Jorul's sword with her bare hands before grabbing him by the beard and throwing him into the ground, fatally injuring him. The citizens of Elbaf then held her down and fed her semla, satiating her and putting her to sleep. When Linlin awoke, she did not remember her rampage, making the giants even angrier at her. In order to quell the giants' wrath, Carmel took Linlin and all her children to a new Sheep's House on a different island, where things returned to normal. There, they celebrated Linlin's sixth birthday with a tea party and croquembouche. An excited Linlin cried tears of joy and devoured the meal, being unable to see past her tears. When she finished eating (with such ferocity that she unwittingly ate the table and chairs as well), she realized that Carmel and all her housemates disappeared, leaving only scraps of clothing behind. During this incident, she somehow gained Carmel's Soru Soru no Mi powers. She then searched for them only to find that she was all alone and broke down in tears. Becoming a Pirate and Mother Immediately after this, Linlin was approached by Streusen, a chef and former pirate that wanted to work with her after witnessing her actions. Linlin discovered her new Devil Fruit powers and decided to make the island they were on into a dream country, where she wanted all races to live in harmony and for her friends to be the same size as her. The island would later go on to become Whole Cake Island. Linlin began engaging in pirating activities, razing villages for sweets and treasure with Streusen handling the latter. In time, Linlin began conquering islands rather than just raiding them and started giving the citizens the choice to either obey her orders and join her dream country, or die. She quickly gained a bounty of 50,000,000, which multiplied by 10 while she was still young as she became more powerful and fearsome. When she was 18 years old, Linlin gave birth to her first child, starting her family and has since birthed about once a year for 42 years, earning her the epithet of "Big Mom", with some of them being multiple births, eventually having 85 children from 43 husbands. At some point, she became part of the Rocks Pirates and battled with Gol D. Roger and Monkey D. Garp during the God Valley Incident. Her captain Rocks D. Xebec was killed during the battle, resulting in the crew's dissolution. 33 years ago, Big Mom went back to forming her own crew. Big Mom had sought to become Pirate King and reach Laugh Tale even before the Great Age of Pirates. Over 24 years ago, Gol D. Roger managed to read Big Mom's Road Poneglyph, allowing him to beat her to Laugh Tale. Eighteen years ago, Big Mom gave birth to decuplets, setting her personal record for the most births at once. Intent on becoming the next Pirate King, Big Mom placed her hopes on her 35th daughter Charlotte Pudding, born 16 years ago from a man from the Three-Eye Tribe, to awaken her tribe's special ability to help read the Poneglyphs. At one point, the Prince of Elbaf, Loki, proposed to Linlin's 23rd daughter, Lola. Big Mom saw an opportunity to quell her strained relationship with the giants and sought to make it a political marriage that would forge an alliance with Elbaf and Totto Land, granting her the means to trounce the other Yonko and becoming the Pirate King via the giants' famed army. However, Lola escaped from the arranged marriage against her mother's will. Big Mom then tried to use Lola's elder twin sister, Chiffon, as a substitute, but that plan failed and her relationship with giants grew worse. Big Mom gave up on trying to befriend the giants thereafter, and decided to focus on creating artificial giants instead. To that end, Big Mom commissioned the rogue Marine scientist Caesar Clown to research Gigantification so she could turn members of her family into giants. Meanwhile, Big Mom's rage towards Lola over running out on the political marriage even extended to Chiffon due to her bearing identical features. Linlin would treat her cruelly time and time again and often banish her from her presence. Five years ago, the Nox Pirates entered her territory, seeking the Road Poneglyph, but her crew crushed them. As a punishment, she had Zepo, a Nox Pirate, spin the Roulette Wheel to determine how he and Pedro would be punished, and it landed on 100 years of lifespan being removed. Big Mom removed Zepo's lifespan, who died instantly since he only had 30 years left to live. She then prepared to take 70 years of Pedro's life, but Pekoms' pleading convinced her to reduce the years lost to 60. Pedro then took out his own left eye to show Big Mom his determination to return to Zou alive. Out of respect for his spirit, Big Mom decided to only take 50 years of Pedro's life. At some point, Big Mom and Sanji's father arranged a political marriage between Pudding and Sanji in order to unite the bloodlines of the Charlotte and Vinsmoke Families. However, Big Mom secretly plotted to assassinate the Vinsmokes in order to claim their cloning technologies for herself. Her Vinsmoke assassination plan was continously delayed due to the Vinsmoke Family being unable to locate Sanji who was living under a low profile in the Baratie. During the Timeskip After the Battle of Marineford and the death of Whitebeard, Fish-Man Island was once again vulnerable to pirate attacks and to the slave trade. Big Mom decided to protect it in Whitebeard's place, but demanded large amounts of candy as payment, thus leading to the Candy Factory's creation. The Sun Pirates would also ally with her crew for protection due to Jinbe having resigned from his position as Shichibukai. When Snack was defeated by Urouge during his attempt to invade her territory, Big Mom created a storm in a fit of rage. During one of her tea parties, someone unintentionally made Mother Carmel's picture fall from its chair. In response, Big Mom started to emit a shrieking cry that stunned the assembly, and unleashed Haoshoku Haki waves, making the guests collapse one after another. Out of psychological shock, she fell on her knees, scraping them and injuring herself for the first time in a long time. Fish-Man Island Saga Fish-Man Island Arc After the Straw Hat Pirates and the Ryugu Kingdom defeated the New Fish-Man Pirates, Big Mom sent two of her subordinates to collect the monthly candy tribute, unaware that the factory had been destroyed in the fighting. Excited for an upcoming Tea Party at which she anticipated eating the candy from Fish-Man Island, she asked some unseen individuals if they were also excited, only to subsequently eat them while saying they could continue being excited in her stomach. Afterward, Bobbin returned from destroying an island that had failed to make its monthly candy tribute and reported that everything had gone up in flames. Pleased by this, Big Mom commented that the baked sweets from that country were delicious and that the island must have smelled wonderful as it burned down. Upon learning that Fish-Man Island might not be able to make their monthly payment, she demanded that a call to be made to the island at once. Pekoms and Tamago were too nervous to answer when the call went through, so Monkey D. Luffy answered it instead. When Luffy claimed that he had eaten all ten tons of the candy meant for her tribute, Big Mom accused him of lying, but Luffy insisted that he spoke the truth and offered her their treasure as compensation. As an offended Big Mom declared she would only accept candy and that she could not eat treasure, Tamago informed her that Eustass Kid had recently sunk two of their ships and the crew was in need of money to cover the damages, which meant they should accept the gold and allow Fish-Man Island two weeks to recover and make new candy. Though she was further insulted by the suggestion due to her belief that pirates should not compromise, Big Mom admitted that she had become interested in Luffy and decided to shift the target of her wrath from Fish-Man Island to Luffy alone. In response, Luffy decided that it was too dangerous to leave Big Mom in charge of Fish-Man Island and declared that he would defeat her when they meet in the New World before announcing his intention to claim Fish-Man Island as his own territory, utterly infuriating Big Mom. Yonko Saga Zou Arc Sometime after Sanji and his group arrived at Zou, Big Mom sent her subordinates Pekoms, Bege, and Tamago to issue a malicious Tea Party invitation to Sanji to coerce him into becoming a pawn in her Vinsmoke assassination plans, threatening to send a decapitated head of anyone he holds dear as a present if Sanji refused to comply. Before Sanji's arrival to Whole Cake Island, Big Mom ordered Pudding to seduce Sanji with her acting skills as part of her plan to assassinate the Vinsmokes. Whole Cake Island Arc Three days before the Tea Party, Big Mom sang and danced with her homies as she received reports that her subordinates had acquired special eggs, flour, and fruit to make the wedding cake. She then asked and received confirmation that Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates had arrived in Totto Land. Later, Big Mom got a craving for croquembouche and went on a rampage through Sweet City looking for the treat. Her 16th son Charlotte Moscato attempted to stop her, but she demanded he give her either croquembouche or his life. He ran away and she pulled out his lifespan. Jinbe then came and fed Big Mom with some croquembouche homies, causing her mind to return to normal. Jinbe asked to talk with Big Mom, and they went to the Whole Cake Chateau, where he asked to leave her crew. Big Mom agreed, but on the condition that he spin her Roulette wheel to give up a certain amount of lifespan. Due to the exorbitant amounts of lifespan on the wheel, Jinbe retracted his request. When the Straw Hats reached Whole Cake Island the next day, Big Mom sent Charlotte Cracker to deal with them swiftly, ensuring they would not disturb the Tea Party. She then had Caesar Clown brought before her, and she inquired about the progress of his gigantification research. Caesar lied that his progress had been destroyed by Luffy and Trafalgar Law, so Big Mom revealed that she had a replica laboratory constructed just for him. She gave him two weeks to finish his research, and if he did not have results by then he would be killed by Charlotte Perospero. The next day, Big Mom found out that Luffy had defeated Cracker. Enraged, she created a storm around Sweet City and sent out an army to avenge Cracker. Big Mom went to have lunch with the Vinsmoke Family in the Chateau. On her way, her daughter Charlotte Anana asked for some knives. Big Mom told her sons Dolce and Dragée to get some for her despite their protests, having no issue with Anana's murderous tendencies. She then joined Pudding and the Vinsmoke Family for lunch. After Pudding and Sanji excused themselves, Big Mom returned to her throne room. Sanji later came and requested that she allow his crew to live. She said she would, so long as he went along with the wedding. Big Mom then took the rest of of the Vinsmokes to her Prisoner Library, where she showed them her collection of rare animals and people. Vinsmoke Judge noted that he had not yet seen giants in Totto Land, and a displeased Big Mom lied that he had just missed them. Big Mom then went back to her throne room and called the imprisoned Luffy via Den Den Mushi. She offered to spare his life if he agreed to not interfere in the wedding, but Luffy refused and openly defied her. Big Mom refused to let Luffy's defiance affect her, but having heard that her crew found Lola's Vivre Card in Nami's possession, Big Mom ordered Charlotte Opera to torture Nami until she revealed Lola's location. Immediately afterward, Big Mom was alerted to an intruder in the Room of Treasure, and she immediately went there and confronted Brook as he attempted to steal the messages of her three Poneglyphs. She quickly overpowered and eventually defeated him, although it took a while to bring him down and he was able to deal a small wound to Prometheus. Not finding any Poneglyph rubbings on Brook, Big Mom decided to keep the living skeleton as her pet. Pudding then approached Big Mom and they went back to the throne room. There, they went over Pudding's role in the plot to assassinate the Vinsmokes during the wedding. Big Mom went to bed with Brook the night before the wedding, and when members of the Sanji Retrieval Team infiltrated her room to save Brook, she mistook them for flies while half-asleep and attacked them wildly. Eventually, she attacked them with a blast from Prometheus, although they did manage to take Brook and replace him with a normal skeleton before escaping. When Big Mom woke up the next morning, she thought that Brook had died and she wept loudly, but quickly tossed the skeleton aside after being reminded about the wedding. Big Mom entered the wedding venue atop the Whole Cake Chateau, where she merrily ate and drank with her guests. Big Mom was delighted as Mother Carmel's portrait was brought out, and angrily knocked out a guest with her Haki when he questioned how they were related. The Emperors of the Underworld presented Big Mom with gifts, which she intended to open along with the Tamatebako after the wedding. The wedding ceremony then started, but right when Pudding was supposed to shoot Sanji at the altar, she broke down crying instead. Big Mom signaled for the priest to shoot Sanji, but Charlotte Katakuri accidentally shot the priest in his own attempt to shoot Sanji. Katakuri then stood in front of Big Mom after foreseeing what was about to happen, and the venue broke out into chaos as Luffy and several mirror clones of him burst out of the wedding cake. Big Mom was devastated by the destruction of her cake, and removed the lifespans of a few of her cooks as she demanded a new one. She attempted to find and attack the real Luffy, but Katakuri intercepted him first. Jinbe saved Luffy from Katakuri, and Big Mom asked if he was staging a mutiny. Jinbe then declared that he was officially leaving the Big Mom Pirates, and agreed to have Big Mom take his lifespan on the condition that she would not take any of his comrades' lifespans. Big Mom attempted to do this, but could not due to Jinbe not fearing death. Jinbe attempted to offer a sake cup to Big Mom instead, but she stepped on it and attacked him and Luffy with Prometheus. Big Mom then noticed that Brook had destroyed the portrait of Carmel, and she became dazed as her mind was conflicted over losing both the cake and the portrait. However, when Luffy directly showed her the pieces of the portrait, she lost her mind and unleashed a deafening scream along with Haoshoku Haki as she mourned the disappearance of Carmel. While Big Mom was screaming, Capone Bege and his men attempted to kill her by shooting KX Launchers at her, but the force of her scream caused them to blow up in midair, and it also shattered the mirror that they had intended to use to escape. Soon afterwards, Big Mom regained her senses while Bege was under siege by her crew, and she overwhelmed Bege despite him having transformed into a human castle. Chiffon tried to get Big Mom to be merciful, but she only enraged Big Mom due to her resemblance to Lola. The Vinsmokes then emerged from Bege to allow him to escape, and Big Mom overpowered Vinsmoke Reiju, causing Luffy and Sanji to come out and fight her. Luffy engaged in a brief clash with Big Mom, and he told her that he would come back and defeat her once he had beaten Kaido. Judge then attacked Big Mom, but she quickly defeated him with a thunderbolt from Zeus. Vinsmoke Niji and Yonji came to fight her, but were swiftly defeated as well. However, right as the Big Mom Pirates were on the verge of total victory, the Tamatebako fell to the base of the Chateau and exploded, causing the Chateau and the Big Mom Pirates to fall to the ground far below. Zeus cushioned Big Mom's landing, but as her subordinates made plans to go after the Straw Hats, Fire Tank Pirates, and Vinsmokes, she was reminded of the wedding cake's destruction and got a craving illness for it. She went on a rampage and removed Opera's lifespan, and when she came to Perospero, he lied that they had made a duplicate cake which was stolen by the Straw Hats. Big Mom went after the Straw Hats, but said she would kill her eldest son if he was lying. She quickly caught up to the Straw Hats by riding on Zeus and attacked them with Napoleon as she demanded her cake. However, Nami started feeding Zeus small thunderclouds, causing him to veer off course and resulting in Big Mom falling off him. As they headed into the Seducing Woods, Big Mom ordered the woods homies to help her stop the Straw Hats, and continued launching flying slashes with Napoleon. Zeus continued to be distracted by Nami, and he accidentally consumed her entire weather egg, filling him with a massive amount of storm energy. Nami then forced him to unleash an enormous thunderbolt that struck Big Mom with enough force to leave her in a crater. However, Big Mom was barely fazed by the attack and moved through the ground toward the Straw Hats. She eventually chased them to the coast, and started grabbing and biting on the stern of the Thousand Sunny. However, the Straw Hats managed to blast themselves away on the Sunny with Coup de Burst, giving Big Mom's face a heavy concentration of the powerful blast. Unaffected by the blast, Big Mom continued chasing after the Straw Hats on the ocean by walking on a candy homie created by Perospero, and quickly caught up to the Thousand Sunny. Soon afterward, she threatened the Straw Hats as she and the candy homie rode a massive wave toward them. After the wave came down, Perospero found out that the Straw Hats had survived and told Big Mom to go intercept them at Cacao Island. However, she decided to go to Nuts Island instead, and tore it apart as she looked for cake. Luffy ended up coming to the island via the Mirro-World, and Perospero pointed him out to Big Mom. She threw part of a large building at Luffy and chased him on the candy homie, but he managed to escape. After leaving Nuts Island in ruins, Big Mom resumed chasing after the Straw Hats and eventually caught up to them. After hours of rampaging, she was beginning to rapidly lose weight. She summoned Zeus and Prometheus back to her and jumped aboard the Thousand Sunny to look for the cake. Refusing to believe Perospero had lied to her, she tore through the Sunny's deck and attacked the Straw Hats onboard. However, she struck Jinbe into the sea, resulting in him charging through the water and knocking her off the ship. Big Mom was saved by Zeus, and she decided to bisect the Sunny with Napoleon to find the cake. However, Nami was able to rile Zeus up and cause him to be bisected by Brook, allowing her to force him to discharge, engulfing Big Mom with a heavy dose of lightning. Big Mom lost Zeus and was left battered, but continued pursuing the Sunny while riding Prometheus. She threatened to burn it up, but then smelled wedding cake approaching on the Nostra Castello. As the Nostra Castello reached her, Big Mom started pursuing it and the cake. She followed the cake to Funwari Island, where it was left on the coast for her to eat. She tore into it, and was left in utter awe by its taste as it invoked the feelings she had during her birthday party with the Sheep's House. After finishing the cake, Big Mom was left lying on the ground in a happy daze. Eventually, she regained her senses and went to Cacao Island on a candy homie to intercept the Straw Hats. Big Mom reached Cacao Island as her forces were battling the Sun Pirates and Germa 66, and she prepared to join the fight. Levely Arc Sometime later, Big Mom returned to Whole Cake Island and read the newspaper. She became extremely enraged, as it claimed Luffy had defeated her, and angrily swore revenge on both Morgans and the Straw Hats. She later contacted Kaido through a Den Den Mushi and argued with him on who had the right to take Luffy's head. She reminded him that he owed her a great debt, much to his displeasure. Wano Country Arc Big Mom later traveled to Wano Country with her crew and children in pursuit of the Straw Hats and to retrieve Zeus. When they attempted to climb the waterfall around Wano Country on the Queen Mama Chanter, King flew in and attacked, causing the ship to flip over and sending Big Mom into the ocean. Afterwards, Big Mom washed ashore on Kuri Beach, where she was found by Chopper, Tama, Kiku, and Momonosuke. When she woke up, she wondered who she was, having lost her memories. The following morning, Chopper's group took her to Okobore Town, where Tsuru gave her some oshiruko, which she found delicious. When Chopper told her that she could find more at Udon, Big Mom became eager to go there. The group then traveled to Udon, with Big Mom having tamed a Wanizame to carry them there. On the way there, she commented on how nice the people of Okobore Town were, having given her food despite being very poor. However, she soon started to get hungry, asking how far Udon was while hungrily eyeing Chopper, much to his discomfort. During the journey, Big Mom and Tama happily talked about oshiruko. As night fell, the group arrived at Udon. The next day, Big Mom arrived at the Prisoner Mines, having a craving for oshiruko. After smashing her way through the prison gates, she confusedly asked what a "Big Mom" was when she heard the prison guards call her by her epithet. She then smelled oshiruko, and called for Tama to join her and eat it together. When Queen confronted her, Big Mom asked him to give her oshiruko, since she had traveled a long way to eat it. However, when Queen transformed and refused to share the oshiruko, Big Mom became angry and smashed Queen's head into the ground , before swinging him by the neck and throwing him into a wall, taking him out. She then found the pot of oshiruko and eagerly opened it, only to find it empty, much to her disappointment. When she heard Luffy admit that he ate all the oshiruko, Big Mom became extremely angry and started attacking him, revealing that she wanted to take the oshiruko back to Okobore Town to share with everyone there. Big Mom sent Luffy and Hyogoro flying into a wall, and continued chasing Luffy through the Prisoner Mines, destroying everything in her path. She was then distracted by the pot of oshiruko long enough for Queen to attack her by slamming into her head in his brachiosaurus form. This attack caused Big Mom to regain her memories, but she fell asleep immediately afterwards. On Queen's orders, the sleeping Big Mom was wrapped in Seastone chains and injected with heavy doses of anesthesia before being brought to his ship to be taken to Onigashima. At Onigashima, Big Mom gorged on sweets baked by the Beasts Pirates while in the presence of the three All-Stars. Recognizing King as a member of one of three races still missing from Totto Land, she told him that she would forgive his attack on her ship if he joined her crew, but King refused. She then ordered Queen to remove her seastone handcuffs, but the Beasts Pirates did not comply until Kaido arrived and ordered his subordinates to release her. When Kaido reminded her that he had promised to kill her if she set foot in Wano, Big Mom replied that she had no intention to die. She then grabbed Napoleon while Kaido grabbed his kanabo, and the two Yonko clashed, causing the skies above Onigashima to split in two. The two Yonko continued fighting throughout the night. Eventually, after a few days, they decided to form an alliance, resolving to take over the world together before going back to trying to kill each other. References Site Navigation es:Charlotte Linlin ca:Charlotte Linlin de:Charlotte Linlin fr:Charlotte Linlin it:Charlotte Linlin id:Charlotte Linlin ru:Шарлотта Линлин/История Category:Character Subpages